FWB
by Luckysee12
Summary: Franada: Matthew has a problem with his friend with benefits relationship with Francis, and he has to man up to talk to him about it. But how will the Frenchie react?


_Dedicated to wishfuldreamer12 who finally made me get off my ass and write some more Franada ;P_

* * *

Sometimes it's hard to tell when exactly they developed this relationship, sometimes Matthew remembers exactly when. It was almost hard to believe that now, three( maybe it was four by now? ) years after that he was tossing and turning in bed thinking about how to end it.

This friends-with-benefits relationship with Francis just wasn't right anymore. At first, he was fine with it, it was just a way for the two of them to have casual sex and be friends, not lovers. Francis believed in 'spreading his love' and he had other 'friends' like that, and Matthew didn't mind it.

But Francis usually came to Matthew, because unlike his other 'friends', Matthew listened to Francis after the sex, he listened to what was bothering Francis about his job at the flower shop, if the dog next door to his house had had her puppies yet, Matthew knew, and none of the others did that.

Arthur preferred a quick fuck behind a building and then straightening his tie and pretending he didn't know who Francis was, much less talk to him. Antonio was a good friend but any talk after sex amounted to mindless drivel that Antonio spewed, and even the sex ended when he started dating Lovino, but they still went out for drinks on occasion. Gilbert also liked an occasional rough fuck whenever he was worked up over something that happened at his college, or frustrated about the (as he called it) 'obvious, unawesome teasing my damned history professor does to me. Professor Edelstein _has_ to know what a fucking tease he is!', but Gilbert never was one for idle chatter.

Matthew was a great listener, and liked hearing what Francis had to say, even if it amounted to no more than saying that the flower shop just got a fresh shipment of snapdragons. Maybe it was all that listening that did him in, and what drove him to this point.

He never meant for things to turn out this way, it was never supposed to go this far. The moment he realized it was the moment the relationship was strained with awkwardness on his part. He couldn't live with this relationship anymore.

He had finally figured out that he was in love with Francis Bonnefoy.

He figured it out after Francis had fallen asleep. Matthew sat up and sobbed into his hands, knowing with Francis's look on love, he would never get the relationship that he wanted, that feeling that he was the only one, because Francis loved him, and only him.

It was two weeks from that day that Matthew finally said something about it. "Francis, I-I need to talk with you…" Matthew averted his eyes to the ground, leaning backwards on the kitchen counter as he watched Francis make crepes, as he had always insisted that he cook breakfast the morning after sex.

"Hmm? What is that?" Francis asked over his shoulder, flipping a crepe with expert skill, lightly swaying his hips as he cooked. "…I can't…I can't do this with you anymore Francis…" Matthew finally spoke, softly and carefully picking out his words.

"…You can't do what, mon cher?" Francis asked after a pause, like he was feigning ignorance. "I can't be your…I can't be your friend with benefits, Francis." There was a long awkward pause, and it looked as if Francis had not heard him, as he just flipped another crepe as if Matthew hadn't spoken.

"F-Francis?" "Why is that Matthieu?" Francis asked, his voice as the same tone as if asking if he bought milk. Matthew sighed outwardly, and breathed in again. "I'm in love with someone." Another pause. "Oh, who is that?" "I-I can't say…" Francis just hummed a song, his hips swinging slower.

"I don't want to let you go like this Matthieu…" Francis murmured lightly to him. Matthew got nervous. "B-But you let Antonio go-" "But Antonio wasn't you, Matthieu!" Francis looked downwards, biting his lip, his eye trained on the stove in front of him, his back to Matthew.

"Antonio wasn't you. Why did you think I always came to you instead of the others? Matthieu, I can't let you go, you're my closest friend I have."

"Matthieu I love you."

_"I love you too."_

* * *

__God this is such a fail...*hides in a sewer* I shall become a Teenage Mutant Ninja Writer, i'm sure of it ( ;w; )


End file.
